


All I Need

by IUnderstoodThatReference



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Divorce, Drama, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IUnderstoodThatReference/pseuds/IUnderstoodThatReference
Summary: When Harry walked out on Louis, it signalled the end of One Direction. A year later, Harry turns up on the doorstep of their Berkshire mansion to finally ask Louis for a divorce.Will they go through with it? Will they get back together? Or will their paths take a completely different direction?





	All I Need

To be posted asap.


End file.
